


Realization

by Talkingcheese



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Dense idiots are dense idiots, Ellie is the brain of the group, Other, Timeline AU, post triple threat ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talkingcheese/pseuds/Talkingcheese
Summary: Henry has been distant lately and both Charles and Ellie want to know why, Henry wants to talk about his issues but...will his friends understand? and what happens when his feelings for his friend get complicated?
Relationships: Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 175





	1. A vision

“Henry.. you have been too quiet since our last mission, are you ok?” Ellie asked Henry, they had gotten back to the base after Charles dropped them off but she noticed that Henry was way too spaced out all week

“I’m…fine, I just… can I tell you something and you promise you won’t laugh or call me crazy?” Henry asked Ellie looking at her with pleading eyes

“We danced off with a whole cafeteria full of dangerous criminals, you think whatever you are going to tell me is going to be crazier than that?” Ellie laughed, she did have a point

“I…can see alternate timelines” Henry explained “You see… every choice I make has an impact, and I can foresee what’s coming, I knew picking you up from prison was a good idea because if I hadn’t you would have done something crazy like join the top hats or maybe even rot in prison” he was nervous talking about it

“What?! I would never join those jerks, that’s why I helped you take them down in the first place I hate them” she said 

“You wouldn’t but alternate Ellie would, that’s the thing, I can see how my choices will impact things around me” it was easier to explain than he had expected

“Then do you know what would happen if you ask Charles out?” She asked a big knowing smile on her face

Henry became red like a tomato “WHAT?! I can’t ask him out! Why would you assume I want to ask him out?” he didn’t even realize he was shouting

“Hey no need to get so worked up, do you mind if I ask him out then?” She asked trying to get him to down his volume

“You… like him?” Henry asked, suddenly he was worried

“Aja! There it is, you like him, don’t you?” Ellie asked pointing an accusing finger at him

“So, you told me that so I would admit?! Don’t play with my feelings like that!” he complained but he was still red not because of anger, obviously.

“You didn’t deny it~” Ellie teased 

“Fine, I do, I like him” Henry felt like he had gotten a huge weight off of his chest

“Then why don’t you ask him out? Is it because you think he doesn’t like you?” Ellie asked, they couldn’t be this oblivious it was obvious they liked each other

“I-“ Henry sighed, this was the hard part, the one he really didn’t want to talk about 

He could still see the scenes play out in his head, Charles saving him, the talk at the bar, the rocket and the explosion, clear as day and still haunting even if he didn’t live on that reality.  
“I can’t Ellie, things will go badly if I do” Henry said, although he for some reason couldn’t really see the outcome of that choice and it was starting to eat at him

“Common, how badly can it go?” Ellie tried to cheer him but realized it might just not be what he needed right now 

“He could ditch me and never want anything to do with me again, for starters” said Henry, he wasn’t talking about the date, sooner or later he would have to tell Charles what he saw and…what would be the result of that?

“You know Charles better than I do, and I know he wouldn’t do that to you” She knew he was lying obviously 

“I just… im scared, I don’t want to mess what I have with him up” Henry felt justified but Ellie was right, he was running away from his feelings

“Just, tell him you want to get dinner together, bring the subject slowly and im sure things will be fine” Ellie smiled trying to be reassuring

Henry sighed, maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea  
“Fine then, tonight”

He was rapidly losing resolve once he actually had to go and talk with Charles  
“Hey…ummm, do you want to go and get dinner with me?” Henry asked

“Sure why not? Where do you want to go?” Charles asked

“I was planning on going to an Italian restaurant down town” Henry said, he felt like eating pizza, that was romantic right?

“Oh is it the one where they serve the best ice cream? Definitely count me in!” Charles was excited and if he was honest he was planning on asking Henry to go out too

“See you there then” said Henry, he didn’t want to linger on because he was sure he would mess up

“Wait-“ and just like that Henry was gone before Charles could ask what was going on

Henry was kind of on and off lately, he had been fine after their mission and then suddenly he was avoiding him, was it something he did?

It didn’t matter much, he could ask once they were alone together right?


	2. The dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Charles and Henry will be together face to face, will they have the courage to finally open up?

Charles was getting ready for dinner with Henry   
“What do I do? I can’t just ask like that he could think that I’m nosy, but I’m worried about him and he has been so cold... is he expecting me to figure out if I did something wrong? did I do something wrong?” He couldn’t stop thinking as he got into the best clothes he had, he wanted to look good for Henry even if he didn’t want to admit that to himself.

“They say if you stare at your reflection in a mirror for too long it will get deformed” Ellie had entered as the door was wide open, but she seemed to have startled Charles which even jumped  
“Hey if I was a murderer I wouldn’t just announce my presence like that” she laughed.

“You almost gave me a heart attack! I forgot I asked you to drop me off” Charles complained, he had always been kind of jumpy after all and he was also flustered, red as a tomato.

“Are you getting ready for your date? You actually look impressive” Ellie gave him the compliment, but she was actually impressed, Charles wasn’t the formal kind, yet he did look cute in formal wear.

“It’s not a date we are just going to eat, as friends” Charles didn’t want to think of it as a date or he would get much worse.

“Remember, you got to ask him so we can know what’s going on” Ellie seemed interested in knowing what Henrys problem was in the first place.

“I don’t know how to ask though, I don’t want to seem nosy” Charles explained, he has never gotten anxious talking to Henry before, things seemed to have a lot more weight now.

“You are his friend it isn’t a bad thing to be worried about what someone else is going through” and she already knew but wanted to help Henry since she knew he was closed off and Charles bringing it up might make it easier on him. 

“You think I should just tell him?” Charles asked. 

“Well you could slowly bring the topic up and wait to see if he wants to talk about it” she supposed.

“I just hope he isn’t hiding something serious” Charles had the feeling that it was something serious, but why didn’t Henry have the trust to just tell him, maybe he hadn’t been communicating well?.

“Stop sweating about it, just try to behave like you would with him any other day and things will flow fine” Or at least Ellie hoped Henry wouldn’t chicken out at the last minute   
“Also, why did you ask me to drop you off, don’t you know how to drive?” she asked.

“Im too nervous to drive if I get distracted I might crash” Charles decided he probably needed to be honest with her.  
“Oh I didn’t know a friend could make you blush and get you that nervous” Ellie teased.

“Well… If I feel in any other way or not it doesn’t really matter, he doesn’t like me in that way” Charles was sure of it.

“Why do you think that?” Ellie asked.

“He has you, obviously there’s something between you two” Charles guessed.

Ellie started laughing “OMG you actually think that Henry and i-?” she couldn’t stop and her stomach hurt but it was hilarious.

“What’s so funny?” Charles complained because he felt she was laughing at him.

“Im sorry Charles its just... I’m a lesbian” Ellie explained after she managed to catch her breath.

“OH-“ Charles went a deeper shade of red from embarrassment “Im sorry I shouldn’t have assumed-“ Charles apology was interrupted by Ellie.

“Don’t worry, I know you didn’t mean any harm, its just funny to me because no one had ever called me straight before” Ellie was honest even in prison she had a vibe and others knew what was up, Charles seemed to be very oblivious, she now understood Henry´s pain.

Charles noticed the hour marked by the clock on the wall “We need to get going I don’t want to be late” he looked at himself one last time in the mirror.

“You are fine, stop worrying and lets go” Ellie tried to get Charles to calm down a little, she just hoped the date wouldn’t end up being a disaster

Ellie dropped Charles off at the restaurant, He knew Henry had reserved a table for the two of them 

Charles got in and when he was walking to the table he saw Henry, he had never seen Henry dressed formally and he looked amazing 

“Hey Charles” Henry smiled when he saw him, Charles was praying that Henry didn’t notice him staring, was he getting red? Oh god he might be and he felt even more ashamed at the thought.

“H-hey” Charles attempted a genuine smile as he approached the table and sat down, he was sure he was sweating 

“I hope you like pizza, I ordered one already, cheese one side, pepperoni and mushrooms on the other” said Henry, he knew Charles didn’t like meat 

“Thanks” He remembered what he liked and Charles could feel his heart beating fast against his chest   
“There…was something I wanted to ask you” he explained, subconsciously he was making himself smaller out of nervousness

“I actually wanted to talk to you about something” Henry said  
“but whatever question you have… we could talk about that first” it didn’t matter the order in which they did things right? He tried to use his vision but nothing came of it 

“Well…you have been a little weird lately and I thought maybe you had a problem…not that I want to assume anything but- we are friends and if you have one you can tell me” Charles said he tried to look at Henry in the eyes, it was important.

“D-do you believe in…you know, do you believe that what we do matters?” Henry asked because he didn’t know how to bring the topic up

“O-of course” Charles wasn’t ready for the weird turn in the conversation, was Henrys problem philosophical angst?

“When we do something… that decision has an effect, however what if we had taken another path? Wouldn’t things change then?” Henry wasn’t looking Charles in the eyes, he couldn’t.

“I…suppose so, yes” Charles was trying to make him feel more comfortable, because he could almost feel the tension rising between them 

“I…have a gift Charles, I can see those paths, I can see alternate timelines” Henry said quickly, as soon as the pizza arrived he started eating to shield himself and to allow Charles to think about what he had said 

“How is that possible? I don’t doubt you can but… at first I thought you just had really good intuition” Charles asked, he wasn’t really an sceptic of any supernatural things because as a pilot he had seen some things that could hardly be explained

“Well I don’t know but…I just can, I cant die Charles, whenever I make an incorrect decision things just…return to normal like a redo button” Henry explained

Charles was eating but he felt a knot in his stomach   
“So you are trapped in a ground hog day situation until you do things right?” he asked as he tried to look at his food and not at him 

“Yes something like that” Henry thought Charles was taking it better than he expected   
“Is that why you are distancing yourself? Henry I am not scared, its ok maybe it will get some getting used to but im not going to judge you because of that” Charles said as he finished his third slice of pizza

“That’s not the problem Charles… I made a mistake in one of the timelines just because I cant die doesn’t mean you and ellie cant die” Henry explained he was ashamed and hurt still

“Wait...you saw me die?” that actually made a lot more sense to Charles even if he did feel heavy after hearing that

“You sacrificed yourself to save me and…im not worth it Charles, you deserve someone better”  
Henry was starting to tear up a little, Charles had never seen him cry before and he felt his heart hurt at it.

“How can you say something like that?! Of course you are worth it and I don’t want anyone else I want you!” Charles had said it in the heat of the moment but then his face became redder than the sauce of the pizza they were eating

“Charles I don’t want you to die because of me and- wait what?!” Henry was also getting red once the realization finally hit him

“I-im sorry I didn’t- i… I didn’t intend it like that, but the truth is…I like you” Charles wanted the earth to swallow him whole right now, how could he be so forward?

“Charles… I also like you but… are you sure its worth the possibility of a horrible death?” Henry asked

“We can protect each other, Ellie hasn’t died in your visions right? Maybe she also plays a factor, we can do whatever as long as we are together right?” Charles wanted to be hopeful but if he was honest he didn’t mind dying for Henry

“Yes…although I have to warn you I don’t know how romance works” Henry felt awkward but it was the truth

“We will figure it out together, I promise” Charles smiled and all of henrys doubts were suddenly gone

After they got out, holding hands, Ellie smiled at them knowingly  
“So you both sorted things out already? I swear you are both dense” 

“YOU KNEW?!” they both looked at her in surprise

“Everyone knew, you both always look at each other THAT way” She had been asked before

They both were ashamed but also happy because then they wouldn’t have to announce anything  
whatever the future held they were going to face it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update, my laptop got damaged and i had to set up a new one from scratch.  
> the update got lost with my other laptop and i had to redo it, i hope yall like it and thanks for the support.

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea and wanted to write it, i have been having a bit of writters block but i like this enough to post it, i will try to update soon :3


End file.
